More Than This
by Icicle Princess
Summary: Sequel to Silent Love! Finn and Fionna have been going out ever since. But Fionna never knew that Finn didn't really love her that much,and once she knew, her heart will be shattered into pieces. The only question is...can he love her more than that?


**Me: HIYA PPL! Imma back! I have 2 more days till my school! Ugh...sucks to be me,right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AT.**

* * *

Its been a year since Finn and Fionna were dating. They were mostly dating or having a picnic. They always study together for their tests at the Aaa Academy. Since they were always dating, Flame Princess have been always jealous. Finn still liked Flame Princess a bit but he didn't tell Fionna about it.

* * *

Bubblegum screamed like hell when she saw a roach inside her bag. She wore her gloves and took out the roach in disgust. When she held it,she realized it was a toy roach,probably to trick her. She let out and angry moan as she saw Marceline chuckled. "It was you wasn't it,Marcie!" She shouted.

"Sucks to be you,Bonnie!" Marceline replied. She was wearing a grey tank written on it,'Blood Rocks!'. Her pants were kinda ripped and her sandals were colored black. As usual,her hair was down. She floated away when she saw Bubblegum chasing her.

"Come. Back. Here!" Bubblegum shouted through the halls of their school only to be shut up by her prince,Gumball. She blushed at his sight,not knowing that Marceline had slipped away. When she realized that,she calm down a bit. She walked to their classroom to see Fionna with Finn. Bubblegum walked away silently,not wanting to disturb their moment when she realized she was lost in their school,again. "I suck..." She said to herself.

* * *

**_The next_ _day..._**

Fionna woke up by Marceline's shout of," Hurry up you slowpoke!". She ate hotdogs and meatloaves. After eating,Fionna showered and after showering,she dressed up. She wore a light brown spaghetti-strapped shirt with a black jean jacket. She also wore black short shorts and white leggings. She wore sandals and didn't wear her bunny hat. Fionna had her hair curled more. She,Marceline and Bubblegum rushed outside their dorm and ran to their classroom. Fionna sat beside Marshall Lee at her right. Fionna's left was the window already. Bubblegum was infront of Fionna's chair meaning Bubblegum's left is also the window. She sits beside LSP at her right. Finn was beside Marceline which is at the 3rd row a.k.a the last row. There are 3 rows in their classroom with 7 chairs on each row, meaning the total of classmates are 21. Bubblegum, LSP(girl), LSP(boy), Wildberry Princess, Slime Princess and Jungle Princess were at the 1st row. Fionna, Marshall Lee, Hot Dog Princess, BMO, Purple Princess, Flame Princess and Flame Prince were at 2nd row. And last, Marceline, Finn, Cake, Jake, Princess Princess Princess, Ghost Princess and Turtle Princess at the 3rd row.

* * *

_**At lunch...**_

Fionna, Marceline and Bubblegum came where they usually eat,the rooftop. They sat down and took out their lunch. Bubblegum's lunch were a bunch of donuts, an apple pie made by Tree Trunks and orange juice. Marceline's lunch were just a bunch of apples and strawberries. Fionna didn't have lunch so she came down to buy food from the cafeteria. When she opened the door to the cafeteria, there was chaos everywhere. Fionna realized that Finn wasn't there so when she went to Marshall Lee and Gumball while dodging all the food being thrown. When she came to them she asked why he wasn't even there.

"Where's Finn?" Asked Fionna.

"Flame Princess seemed to drag her somewhere." Replied Gumball while Marshall Lee smirked.

"Where?" Asked Fionna once more.

"We saw her and Finn going to the music room...probably." Answered Marshall Lee after sucking the red from his apple.

"Hmm..." Said Fionna before running.

* * *

Fionna ran to the music room,only to find it locked. She placed her ear on the door to hear moans. Fionna could hear sound of Flame Princess saying,"Finn...oh..Finn..." There were two things that entered Fionna's mind: Jealousy and Anger. Fionna kicked the door open to see Finn touching Flame Princess' breasts.

"Wa-Wait! Fi-Fionna,it's not what you think!" Shouted Finn but it was to late to break Fionna's heart.

Fionna ran through the halls and went to the rooftop crying. Marceline and PB saw Fionna crying,so they came to comfort her.

"Somethin' happened,Fi?" Asked Marceline as she sucked the red from the strawberry.

"It's...Finn...and...*sob* Flame Princess..." She replied.

"Something happened?" Asked PB.

"Yes...Finn..he..he...cheated on me!" Shouted Fionna with tears on her eyes.

"HOW?!" Marceline and Bubblegum shouted in shock.

"He..was...touching Flame Princess'-" Explained Fionna but was cut off by Marceline.

"-Breasts?" She said.

Fionna nodded. She brushed of her tears.

"Anyway,wasn't there a test...you know...for..Science..?" Said Marceline.

"I. COMPLETELY. FORGOT." Fionna stammered.

The bell rang as all students went to their class. **(A/N: If you are asking why Gumball wasn't there,he isn't a classmate of Bubblegum.)**

* * *

Finn was crismon red from everything that happened in lunchtime. When he taps Fionna,no response. She was ultimately-mad for what happened. The teacher handed out the test papers and Fionna was absolutely stuck at the first question: What are cells? And the options are:

A.) Cells are building blocks of life.

B.) Cells are for animals only.

C.) A cell is a part of a body which could kill someone.

Though Fionna chose letter A.

_**~Time Skip~**_

When the teacher gave back the test paper, Fionna got a 100%. She was so-so happy when she saw Marceline frown. She checked her paper and saw her score: 50%. Mostly her answers were wrong,well..ALL of her answers were wrong. She even got an: _'F! See me later,Marceline Abadeer!' _On her test paper.

"It wouldn't hurt a bit,right Fi?" Asked Marceline while staring at her test paper.

"Hurt what?" Answered Fionna.

"Hurt going to the teacher..." She repeated sadly.

"If your not used to it, yes..but if your used to it,no." Replied Fionna.

* * *

_**~Boy's**** Dorm~**_

"Hey Finn? Could you tell me why Bubblegum didn't talk to me today? She said it was ALL your fault." Asked Gumball with slight anger in his eyes.

"Yeah dude! Marcie even rejected me today!" Shouted Marshall Lee. "She said, _'It was Finn's whole total fault!'_"

"It was Flame Princess' whole fault okay!" Finn screamed loud enough to reach the Girl's dormitory. "She forced me to grab her breasts!"

"OH. MY. GLOB. FINN...ARE. YOU SERIOUS?" Asked Marshall Lee and Gumball together.

"I am serious. That's why I need you guys to help me to reconcile with Fionna!" Said Finn.

"Under one condition, Finn Rivera." Said Marshall Lee and Gumball together,again. "We are going to sneak at the Girl's Dorm every night."

"Yeah yeah,whatevs." He replied.

* * *

_**~Girl's** **Dorm**_

_"It was Flame Princess' whole fault okay! She forced me to grab her breasts!" Screamed Finn as loud as the girls to hear it._

"I told you Fi! It was a forced love for FP and Finn!" Shouted Bubblegum.

"Yeah but..." Stammered Fionna.

"AH! QUIT ACTING LIKE HELL,FI! I JUST WENT TO HELL WHEN I WENT TO THE TEACHER'S ROOM!" Screamed Marceline.

"Your to talk..." Said Fionna with her face looking down, unaware that the boys sneaked early.

"Ugh! Fionna Jones, you should really not stress ou-" Said Bubblegum but was cut off when she heard whispers.

_'OK, so...what are we here exactly?' _Whispered a voice of a guy.

"Bonnibel, could you check out the window?" Asked Marceline pointing to a square window with blue curtains.

"Sure." Replied PB as she went to the window until...**SMACK!** Someone hit her,no..punched her. She fell down unconscious.

"Someone's..out there.." Said Fionna as she went to the window to see...Finn,Marshall Lee and Gumball sneaking!

"WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS HIT BONNIBEL?!" Screamed Marceline as it began to rain.

Gumball raised his hand in guilt as Fionna smacked the three dudes.

* * *

**_~Next Day~Early Morning_**

**_(Finn and Fionna)_**

"D-Do we really have to do this?" Asked Finn blushing while in a skirt.

Fionna gave him a 'If you really want to reconcile with me' look.

"O-Okay..." Said Finn.

Finn wore a skirt,colored baby blue that reached his knees. His skirt had laces. He wore a baby blue shirt with short sleeves. It had white buttons. Fionna removed Finn's hat to show his messy blonde hair but Fionna straightened it. His hair was currently waist-length. Fionna had him wear a headband. She also made him wear black and white striped stockings and black shoes. Finn crossdressed as a girl and typically looked like Alice,the girl in 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"You are going to school like this,like it or not!" Said Fionna

* * *

_**(Gumball and Bubblegum)**_

"B-Bubblegum,please do not d-do this..." Said Gumball blushing furiously.

"Yeah right! Do it or do not talk to me...EVER AGAIN!" Said Bubblegum.

Gumball wore a pink skirt,long sleeved pinkish-red shirt with a ribbon on it and had his hair curled up. Bubblegum took some of her hair and placed it in Gumball's hair. He wore red flats.

* * *

**_(Marshall Lee and Marceline)_**

"Marcie,I beg you... don't do this to me..." Begged Marshall Lee with puppy eyes.

Marceline rolled her eyes,"Wanna reconcile? Then do this for a MONTH."

Marshall Lee wore a greyish-black dress until the floor. It had a cut on the sides and a ribbon on the waist. He wore red boots. Marceline had straightened his hair.

* * *

_**~At school~**_

The three boys and the three boys went to school,chatting happily. Then the three boys thought, _'This is going to be Hell..'_

* * *

_**Longest chapter ever...Chapter 2 will be updated not-soon since Tuesday is school time..my semestral break is ruined!**  
_


End file.
